1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a three-dimensional display and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, three-dimensional display systems with enhanced image quality have been drawing more attention to the industry and become more popular to customers. In view of the appearance, the technology of three-dimensional display can be roughly categorized into two types. One is the stereoscopic type which requires a viewer to wear specially designed glasses, and the other is the auto-stereoscopic type which allows the viewer to watch directly with naked eyes. The stereoscopic type three-dimensional display technology can be realized by using color filter glasses, polarizing glasses, shutter glasses, and so forth. According to the stereoscopic type three-dimensional display technology, a display shows images with different information to the left and the right eyes of the viewer. The different images are viewed by the left and the right eyes of the viewer through the glasses, and the images are combined to form a three-dimensional image.
Based on the stereoscopic type three-dimensional display technology, the display image can be divided into a left-eye visible region and a right-eye visible region by means of a patterned retarder film, a stereo imaging can thus be provided for the audience wearing a pair of polarization glasses.
However, the prior patterned retarder film comprises a substrate for supporting aligning layer and liquid crystal layer thereon. The disposition of the substrate will thicken the thickness of the three-dimensional display. In addition, the phase retardation of the substrate must be 0 to avoid affecting the display quality of the three-dimensional display, using this substrate will increase manufacturing cost of three-dimensional displays.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a three-dimensional display that is capable for alleviating the disadvantage of the prior art.